


Unexpected

by henriqua



Series: Otayuri Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriqua/pseuds/henriqua
Summary: Otayuri Week 2017 Day 1: First times | ”Your hair,” is his simple response that definitely doesn't give any answers to the questions in Yuri's mind.





	

Yuri lies on his stomach on the huge bed, a fluffy pillow placed underneath his elbows, the name of the fancy hotel embroidered in the corner of the pillowcase. He scrolls through his Instagram feed and double-taps pictures featuring his fellow professional skaters, most of them taken last night after the first day of the competition.  
  
Yuri rolls his eyes to a very cheesy picture Viktor has uploaded of himself and Yuuri, scrolls a little further down to find a group photo uploaded earlier by Phichit, and taps the screen to open the link for _#yuriplisetsky_.  
  
Most of the recent pictures are of him performing his routine last night in the huge rink, shaky shots taken from the audience and almost unbelievably high quality ones captured by the professional photographers who always stand on the sides with their cameras bigger than their heads. In most of the photos the rhinestones and sequins of his costume sparkle in the bright lights, and Yuri wonders how the photographers even manage to capture the exact moment he reaches the peak of his jumps.  
  
Yuri raises his eyes from his phone when the bathroom door opens and then closes, and he shifts on the bed to make more room for Otabek. The older boy sits on the edge of the bed, his hair messy and damp from his shower, and drapes the white towel around his shoulders. Yuri turns his focus back on his phone and scrolls down, finding an interesting photo and enlarging it with a single tap to have a closer look.  
  
The photo has thousands of likes and the comment section is full of praises and declarations of love, but Yuri frowns at it. He's about to go back to the tag and continue his stalking of himself when he sees from the corner of his eye how Otabek is peeking at the screen over the younger boy's shoulder.  
  
”I hold my hands wrong in this,” Yuri says even though he knows he doesn't have to explain to Otabek why he is going through other people's pictures of himself. Otabek's scrunches his brows just slightly, like he was deep in thought, and climbs properly on the bed to take a closer look of the photo on the screen of Yuri's phone. He sits next to the other boy, close enough for Yuri to smell the fresh scent of his shower gel, and blinks at the photo.  
  
”Your arms are maybe a little bit too close to your body but you landed that jump perfectly, didn't you?” Yuri nods. ”Then I don't think you should worry about it.”  
  
Yuri sighs and presses the little arrow on the corner of the page to get back to the tag itself, happy to get that particular photo out of his sight. He scrolls down, very aware that Otabek is still sitting next to him, a pair of dark eyes scanning the screen quietly. Yuri enlarges a couple of photos he finds interesting, his eyes almost immediately catching something worth of negative criticism that make him go quickly back to scrolling. Neither of them say anything for a long moment.  
  
Yuri starts to wonder if Otabek is just trying to come up with a polite way to tell him to leave and go to his own hotel room (it is getting dark outside and they already talked through in excruciating detail what both of them needed to work on for their performances to be perfect the next day) when the comfortable silence is broken by the older boy.  
  
”I want to see that one.” Otabek is pointing at a picture that looks very unappealing to Yuri – it's taken from behind, only showing his back and the side of his head. He clicks the picture open anyway and glances at the other boy from the corner of his eye. Otabek's stare is analytic, almost calculating, and after a while he gives Yuri a permission to close the picture with a nod.  
  
Yuri doesn't think Otabek is acting weird before he asks the younger boy to show him another picture that isn't exactly a good one, at least in Yuri's opinion. He does as he's told anyway, and together they look at a picture of Yuri's upper body that was obviously taken after he had finished his routine and was in the middle of putting his blade covers on, the focus of the picture on his downcasted face.  
  
Another nod from Otabek and Yuri frowns but goes back to the previous page anyway. Otabek doesn't let him go through the tag for long before he stops the scrolling again, pointing at another picture. Yuri opens it with a sigh and gives the device to the other boy, sitting up himself and crossing his arms.  
  
”All those pictures are so bad, why do you want to see them? To get blackmail material?” Otabek looks at the screen for a moment (a picture of Yuri from the side, a focused expression on his face as he prepares his body for another jump) before meeting Yuri's confused gaze.  
  
”Your hair,” is his simple response that definitely doesn't give any answers to the questions in Yuri's mind.  
  
”Yeah? What about it?” Yuri positions himself better on the bed so he can look at the photo over Otabek's shoulder. ”I always get my hair done like that for competitions.” Yuri squints as he tries to find something weird about his hair but all he sees are simple braids running on each side of his head that combine into even simpler ponytail on the back of his head. The only thing is that the hairstyle looks a little bit better now than it did when Yuri wore it for the first time in a competition, but only because he can't remember the last time he actually got his hair cut.  
  
Otabek blinks twice, slowly, and puts Yuri's phone down. He glances at the younger boy and then quickly looks away, a very delicate pink blooming on his cheeks. The color seems to fade away in a blink of an eye and Yuri isn't sure was it even there in the first place.  
  
”It looks nice on you and I want to learn how it's done. I have this rink-mate back in Kazakhstan – her name is Aiday, she's really talented – and she's been trying to teach me how to do braids,” Otabek says and scratches the back of his head with a little laugh, turning to look at Yuri over his shoulder. ”It's harder than I thought, to be honest.”  
  
Otabek's words hit Yuri speechless. He isn't sure what he wants to comment on first: Otabek thinking his hair looks _nice_ , Otabek wanting to learn a new (although a little bit silly) skill because of him or Otabek being so determined to learn the aforementioned skill he has even taken lessons from someone.  
  
Yuri coughs and tries to hide his small smile by lowering his gaze and running his hand through his hair. ”I'm sure you've practiced hard. You always do,” Yuri says, and means every word. Otabek is ambitious and he doesn't give up easily – he works hard to be the best in everything he does, and Yuri envies him for that.  
  
”I can show you, if you want?” Yuri snaps his head up and is met with Otabek's neutral expression. He raises his dark eyebrows in question and Yuri feels weird tingling on the back of his neck when he nods. He tries to get rid of the feeling when he settles himself in the middle of the bed and crosses his legs, watching how Otabek fetches a black hair tie from the bathroom before sitting behind him.  
  
Otabek runs his fingers through Yuri's hair a couple of times to get rid of even the smallest knots, and Yuri's shoulders tense up. He isn't scared of Otabek and the situation is very comfortable, and getting his hair twisted into different styles isn't foreign to him – on top of that, Lilia isn't exactly gentle when doing his hair for the competitions. There's a weird, squeezing feeling simmering somewhere behind Yuri's ribs when Otabek carefully parts his hair into two sections and starts braiding the left side.  
  
Yuri has gotten this particular hairstyle done so many times he knows in theory how it's done even though he could never do it himself, the sensation of three smaller sections getting intertwined with each other burnt on his scalp. He closes his eyes and relaxes his upper body, the surprisingly soft grip of his hair sending unwanted shivers down his spine.  
  
Otabek's fingertips brush swiftly against Yuri's neck when he works on the first braid and the younger boy could swear the touch leaves a burning mark on his pale skin. Yuri is suddenly very aware of the older boy sitting behind him, his gentle yet steady fingers in the blond hair and their bodies so close to each other Yuri can feel Otabek's body heat on his own skin.  
  
Otabek gets ready with the first braid and when he starts working on the second one Yuri realizes it's the first time he lets someone who he doesn't consider family touch his hair.  
  
Behind Yuri's back Otabek lets out an annoyed huff and undoes whatever he had managed to get done of the second braid, starting over from the beginning. Yuri keeps his eyes closed, mostly because he tries to concentrate on ignoring how the brief touches of Otabek's fingertips on the back of his neck make the simmering feeling inside him bubble.  
  
Yuri doesn't want to admit it, but Otabek's fingers in his hair feel really nice. Most of the time Yuri does his hair himself, and the only other person who touches his hair nowadays is Lilia with her unpleasant pulling and wringing. Yuri can take the pain without a problem, he's used to it, but it is actually surprisingly satisfying to feel someone just run their fingers through his hair, getting it obey their will with small and smooth movements.  
  
Yuri's mind feels light and his eyelids heavy when Otabek tightens the hair tie around the blond ponytail and puts his hands on the younger boy's shoulders. ”I'm done.”  
  
Yuri blinks his eyes open, mentally cursing himself for letting his mind wander like that, and raises his hands to check the ponytail. It's not as tight as the one Yuri has when he's on the ice but it feels secure. He leaves Otabek sitting on the bed and stumbles on his feet, heading to the huge dressing table standing on the other side of the room.  
  
Yuri studies his reflection, turns his head to see Otabek's work from every possible angle, and grins. True, Yuri has seen neater braids on himself, but even with small bits of blond hair sticking out here and there the final result is far from bad.  
  
”What do you think?” Otabek asks with a tiny hint of hesitation in his voice and Yuri turns around, finding Otabek sitting on the bed and wringing his hands with his head tilted to the side. Yuri eyes the hands on Otabek's lap for a second, remembering how their touch made him shiver and how good it felt to have them in his hair, and gives an encouraging smile to the other boy after feeling a strange but pleasant squeeze in his chest.  
  
”It's perfect.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://sleepyams.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/vilmahenriika)


End file.
